Lostorage incited WIXOSS Episode 3
Selector/Honey and Poison (セレクター／蜜と毒 Serekutā / Mitsu to Doku) is the 3rd episode of Lostorage incited WIXOSS. The episode first premiered on October 21, 2016. Appearances By order of appearances Characters * Suzuko Homura * Hanna Mikage * Ril * Shohei Shirai * Dona * Chinatsu Morikawa * Shou Narumi * Kou Satomi * Kagari Yukino * Aya * Yukime * Aya Narumi Cards * Browcra, Small Trap * Comrus, Medium Trap * Nohime, Returning Butterfly of Earnestness * Trip Trap * Sagojo, Western River of the Hitodama * Akechi, Ruler of Three Days * Ark of Fighting Spirit * Odanobu, Great Demon of Pride * Honeytra, Super Trap * Destruct Through * Finishing Touches on the Fire Dragon * Nihokokabi, Natural Bacteria * Parain, Natural Bacteria * Oigona, Natural Bacteria Princess * Sickness Love Coin Bet Skills Used: * Holograph * Honest * Predict * Blind Synopsis What does it mean to "disappear"? Suzuko and Hanna find out that out that the truth may be more terrifying than they imagined. Hanna defeats a player and takes all of her coins, and is surprised to find the result isn't what she expects. And Suzuko learns from a boy who lost his little sister that the price for losing the game is paid by more people than just the loser. (Source: Crunchyroll synopsis) Recap The episode starts off at Suzuko’s school where Suzuko is preparing to go home for the day. Grabbing her bag, Suzuko goes out into the corridor to see Hanna waiting for her. Hanna tries to re-challenge Suzuko to a match again, but Suzuko shakes her head saying no. Hanna then asks Suzuko if she is afraid of losing, Suzuko offers no reply. However, Hanna warns her that even if she is afraid, she can’t escape from the battles. After the opening, the scene then shifts to Suzuko out on the streets walking home. Ril calls out to Suzuko reminding her of the impending time limit and that she has to battle otherwise she’ll lose a coin. Suzuko states that she knows that, but she is still afraid of losing. Suddenly, Ril alerts her to a nearby Selector who is grabbing a can from a vending machine. The Selector is revealed to be Shohei Shirai and his LRIG Dona. All of a sudden, his LRIG calls out to them asking Suzuko if she is a Selector. Suzuko replies with a yes, before Dona tries grab Shohei’s attention; asking him if he wants to battle. However, Shohei just ignores Dona, choosing to continue drinking his can of coffee. Giving up, Dona apologises stating that her Selector doesn’t battle. Suzuko doesn’t understand and asks what she means by that, before Shohei states his intention to wait out the time limit without battling. Suzuko asks him if that is even possible, however Shohei replies that he’s gonna do it either way as he starts to walk off. Before disappearing, Dona gives Suzuko some advice that if she is looking for Selectors or information then she should probably check out a card shop. Shohei then walks away, while Suzuko gives a sigh of relief. Seeing that, Ril asks her if she was happy that she didn’t have to battle, to which Suzuko states “No.” However, Ril reminds her about the time limit again. To which, Suzuko replies that she knows that. Later at home, Suzuko is preparing dinner when she gets a text from her father saying that he’ll be home late again. Disappointed, Suzuko wraps up his dinner, before sitting down to eat hers. To abide her loneliness, Suzuko asks Ril if she’d like to eat, though Ril refuses. Suzuko says that it’s too bad stating that meals always taste better when you have someone to talk to. She then says that she’s considering going to a card shop on the way home tomorrow, to which Ril replies that it’s a good idea because she might find some information there. The next day, Suzuko is walking to the shop when Ril notices that something is wrong with her. Suzuko says that like she thought, she is still a bit scared. Ril then advises that it isn’t good to get scared before acting on something or battling because someone may take advantage of her weakness. She then encourages Suzuko by saying that as long as the both of them are together, everything will be fine. Suzuko is then suddenly reminded of the time when she and Chinatsu were practicing for the three-legged race. After practicing for a bit, Chinatsu states how they are in perfect sync and that they should go a bit further. Suzuko shows doubt over whether they can, but Chinatsu states the same thing as Ril; that as long as they are together, everything will be fine. They then begin their practice again and reach their destination, the mailbox. Having reached it they rest, and Suzuko happily repeats what Chinatsu says, to which Chinatsu agrees. The memory then ends. The scene then shifts to Suzuko in front of a card shop. In front of it, Suzuko works up her courage and enters. In the shop, Suzuko starts looking around the crowds of people for Selectors, asking her LRIG if she senses one. Ril alerts her to a blonde-haired Selector in a blue jumper (Shou Narumi) at the far back of the shop. Suzuko goes up to him, however he has already spotted her. He asks if she is a Selector, and she replies with a “Yes.” A mysterious black haired figure (Kou Satomi) is then seen watching the pair. He looks on as the blonde-haired Selector challenges Suzuko to a battle. He shows interest in the pair. The scene then cuts to Hanna meeting with her editor at her publisher’s office. Her editor is praising her latest column and asks if she plays the games herself. Hanna replies that it should be self-evident that she does, and asks if he does as well. Her editor comments that a lot of writers just dabble in the games and not play it hard-core. Her editor then asks if she has been really interested in anything lately, to which Hanna replies that she has and that she’s hoping to get a column out of it. The scene then cuts to Hanna leaving the building as her editor says that he’s looking forward to that column then. As she is leaving the building, a girl grabs Hanna’s arm and challenges her to a battle. It is Kagari Yukino who previously had two coins, but is now down to her last one, she states that she is running out of time. In another area, Suzuko and Shou are preparing to battle. Suzuko seems nervous, but Ril tells her not to worry. Shou notices and asks if anything is wrong, but Suzuko simply states no. They then cry “Open” and enter the battlefield. In the battlefield, Ril notices how nervous Suzuko is and tells her to calm down. On the other side, a small purple haired LRIG is stretching her arms. Shou introduces her saying that his LRIG’s name is Aya. Aya cheerfully says her greetings in a cute pose. Suzuko replies, as Aya tells her Selector to hurry up and get the battle started. Suzuko notes how cute Shou’s LRIG is, to which Ril replies that she shouldn’t judge by appearances. The battle begins on Shou’s turn, he starts by growing Aya and then summoning a Browcra before ending his turn. Already worried, Suzuko asks Ril what to do. Ril suggests starting off with a full attack, to which Suzuko agrees by growing RIL and summoning Nohime before attacking. Aya takes the blast full on, but knocks it off stating that they’re pretty good. Aya then advises Shou to not let his guard down around her. Shou agrees with Aya, before looking up at Suzuko. He notes that Suzuko’s eyes will make this hard for him. Aya then draws his attention stating that he should knock her off balance. Shou agrees, and starts his turn by growing Aya. He then plays Comrus and the ARTS Trip Trap and banishes Suzuko’s Sagojo. The attack hits Ril. Suzuko shows concern, but Ril just tells her to do an all-out attack. Suzuko consents. The scene then changes to a pigeon looking on as Kagari states that she wants to get started already. However, Hanna notes how hasty she’s being asking her to introduce herself, but Kagari rebuts stating that she’s out of time. Hanna further rebuts by saying that if she’s like that, then she’ll more or likely lose her chance at victory. Hanna then further insists on an introduction, and introduces herself. Kagari recognizes her name as the famous game writer, and Hanna is impressed that she’s knows it. Kagari notes her misfortune at picking opponents, and states that she should’ve asked the Bookmaker to set her up with one after all. Hearing the name ‘Bookmaker’ peaks Hanna’s interest, Kagari then tells her that she’ll tell her about him if she wins. They then open a battlefield and start their battle. The scene then shifts back to Suzuko’s and Shou’s battle where Shou has just attacked Suzuko. Suzuko tells Ril to summon Akechi, and then casts Ark of Fighting Spirit to search her deck for a Odanobu. On the other side, Shou tells Aya to do it meaning her skill and plays her Coin Bet skill “''Holograph''” which allows Aya to make copies of herself. Shou states how cute Aya is, to which Aya replies muttering under her breath that the way he is acting is creepy, before turning around with a cheerful face and thanking her big brother. On Suzuko’s side, Ril asks Suzuko where the real Aya is, Suzuko tells her to attack the right, but Ril’s attack misses as she attacks one of the fake Ayas. Shou tells Aya to keep on going like that, but then he suddenly notices Suzuko’s two coins. He says out loud that even if he lost the match, he still has coins (having 3). Suzuko seems shocked by what he’s saying, though he replies that she shouldn’t be saying “Huh?” He then further suggests that if she loses, then she’s finished and starts lamenting that he’d be the one who dooms her. Shou starts panicking and acting traumatized just from the look on Suzuko’s face, while Suzuko just stares at him confused by what he is saying. Aya then stomps her foot asking “What the hell are you doing!? Get a Grip,” snapping him back to reality. Shou apologizes, with Aya further encouraging him to fight. Shou then activates ‘Honeytra, Super Trap’ and attacks Suzuko. Ril calls out to Suzuko who activates Ril’s Coin Bet Skill “Honest.” ''Suzuko forces Narumi to tell her which one of the Ayas is the real Aya, to which he does. Ril then attacks the real Aya, knocking all of the fake Ayas out of existence. Shou apologizes to Aya, asking if she is alright. Aya replies “Of course I’m not okay, you idiot!” Ril reassures Suzuko who is gradually gaining confidence once again, but Aya states that she won’t be beaten by them. Reassured by Aya’s spirit, Shou then tells Suzuko that he’ll teach her how it feels to constantly do your best and still not win; he then activates Destruct Through. Suddenly, Ril is surrounded by black butterflies who pursues her as she flies and latches onto her. The butterflies then explode, causing Ril to fall back down onto the platform. Shocked, Suzuko cries and calls out to her, but Ril reassures that she is alright as she slowly gets up. Seeing Suzuko’s tears, Shou shows guilt asking Aya what he should do. He then remembers someone else that he knows crying and starts panicking and having an anxiety attack. He continually states how he can’t do it because he’s making Suzuko suffer, but Aya just gets irritated with him telling him to basically “Man up!” and “Don’t look at her like she’s your sister!” Aya even goes so far as to call him a “Sister Complex Freak” which startles Suzuko. Ril gets up once again and tells her to fight. Suzuko then lines up three SIGNI and plays an ARTS, activating Finishing Touches on the Fire Dragon before attacking. Ril attacks Aya and Shou who screams and the battle ends with Suzuko getting her 3rd gold coin. After the battle, Aya asks Shou if he is alright as he is crouching by the wall of the building. Aya further asks if he was remembering his little sister again, to which he nods a yes. Aya tells him that he should know better than to do that because she said that she’ll be his little sister. Suzuko then calls out to him. Shou notes how similar Suzuko is to his little sister, Aya then further explains that he always gets really sad whenever he has to fight girls. Suzuko seems shocked, but then Shou tells her that his little sister had disappeared. The scene then suddenly shifts to Hanna’s and Kagari’s battle, with Kagari having just attacked. However, Nanashi just shakes off her attack. Upset, Kagari uses her Coin Bet Skill ''“Predict” to look at Hanna’s cards. Nanashi first thinks that Hanna is showing her cards on purpose, not knowing that it’s Yukime’s skill, though Hanna clears up the confusion. Surprised, Nanashi notes that they may be a good match for her. Yukime notes that the cards are Nihokokabi and Parain, Kagari then states that once Hanna places it she can banish it with ARTS. But, she is soon disappointed as Hanna plays her Coin Bet Skill “''Blind'',” which covers the field in black mist, preventing Kagari from looking at her cards. Nanashi teasingly states how mean Hanna is being, because she wants to know things. Not knowing what to do, Kagari asks Yukime what her next move should be, but her LRIG doesn’t know either. Kagari accepts the attack. The scene then changes back to Suzuko and Shou. Suzuko is confused about what he means by disappearing. Shou then reveals his little sister’s name is Aya. Suzuko is shocked, as Aya fills her in that Shou named her after his sister. Shou then reveals his back story. He states that he once had a little sister named Aya who was chosen as a Selector several months ago. But, because he was so busy with college at the time, he ignored her whenever she tried to tell him about Selectors. He then continues to ignore her wrapped up in his own life even as she is suffering from the stress of the constant losses. Shou laments that not only didn’t he listen to her, but he gave out poor advice to her. Soon, Aya starts showing disgust at her brother, crying from her pain. The flashback then shifts to Shou who further tells Suzuko of his regrets and guilt for not listening to her. The scene then switches back to Hanna’s and Kagari’s battle with Kagari on the verge of losing. Nanashi comments that Hanna should just put Kagari out of her misery already. However, before Hanna makes a move, Kagari tells her to wait and asks if she would show her mercy as she’s gonna disappear if she loses. Though Hanna refuses, stating that Kagari told her that she was at the end of her time limit. However, Kagari refutes this saying that she still has some time left, and begs her to let her go because there’s someone that she wants to see before she disappears. But, Hanna just summons Oigona, even as Kagari is crying out “Wait!” and pleading that she doesn’t want to disappear asking her to lose on purpose. But, Hanna still refuses as there’d be no benefit for her if she did. Kagari then yells out that even if she lost, she still has coins. Hanna then activates Sickness Love and finishes off Kagari. As Kagari is being attacked, Shou’s voice is heard asking Suzuko if she really knows what it means to disappear, the scene then switches back to Shou and Suzuko. Aya asks if telling Suzuko about this is his way of atoning, to which he tells Aya to shut up. Suzuko asks him what he means by “disappearing.” The scene then switches to just after Hanna’s battle, with Hanna trying to ask Kagari about the ‘Bookmaker.’ However, Hanna is surprised to see Kagari’s blank LRIG card vanishing, Kagari then stands up and takes a breath. Though it is clear that something is wrong with her, and Hanna is concerned by it. Kagari then bows to Hanna and walks away. At the same time, Shou tells Suzuko that when a person loses, not only do their memories disappear but their personality disappears too. Confused, Suzuko turns to Ril who looks away not denying it. Shou then tells the shocked Suzuko about how he was chosen to be a Selector as well, and how at first he was searching to find a way to retrieve Aya back. But he states that it’s impossible, because he has bigger problems now because he underestimated the whole thing. He goes on to mention that all of the other Selectors are all scared of disappearing and that they’ll do anything to avoid that fate even if it means hurting others or bribing them to give them a quick win. Aya then advises that he should do it too, but he states that lately he’s been thinking that he may actually want to disappear. Later on at a nearby park at night, Suzuko is seen huddled up on a bench. She asks Ril if what Shou said was true, to which Ril responds with a “Yes.” Suzuko asks if she was lying to her, but Ril states that she didn’t mean to. Suzuko angrily yells that she’s lying even now, and continues on about how she’ll disappear if she loses. She also angrily states that Ril didn’t tell her what it meant to disappear, but Ril replies that she didn’t because Suzuko didn’t ask her about it. Suzuko further yells that if she loses and meets up with Chinatsu again, she won’t be able to tell that it’s her. Crying, Suzuko asks Chinatsu to save her. The scene then switches to that same black-haired man from earlier looking up something on his phone while in a café-type shop. A door is heard opening and the episode ends with Chinatsu meeting the man. Featured Battle Suzuko Homura vs Shou Narumi - Suzuko Win Hanna Mikage vs Kagari Yukino - Hanna Win Notes * Kagari Yukino is the first Selector to lose all of her coins. Trivia Gallery Links and References * http://www.crunchyroll.com/lostorage-incited-wixoss/episode-3-selector-honey-and-poison-721837 Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime